Light in the Dark
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Lana is tired of being taken advantage of and putting everyone else first. And she is determined to show the Wizarding World the real Lana Shannon Evans Potter.
1. chapter 1

My name is Lana Shannon Evans Potter. I am 15 years old. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a Gryffindor and will be going into my fifth year there out of seven.

Admittedly, I haven't always been the best student. Well, scratch that. I actually know all the material and do the essays really well. Only, then I redo them to be of poor quality so that no one knows how smart I really am.

Hermione, after all, would kill me if she knew I was actually much smarter than she is. And Ronald would hate being inferior in yet something else. I'd say he has an inferiority complex. Once upon a time I would have said that. But not anymore. Not since I heard him, Hermione and Molly Weasley talking about how they and Dumbledore were fooling me and their awful plans for me.

Since then I'm trying to figure out who I can really trust. So far I'm pretty sure I can trust the twins, Neville and Luna. I met Luna last year while hiding from Ron and Hermione. I don't know who I can trust past that.

Right now I was in Diagon Alley. Everyone thought I was somewhere inside Grimmauld Place. I clearly wasn't. Instead I had headed to Gringotts to check into some things and withdraw money.

I had accomplished that, although I hadn't ended up bothering to actually withdraw money. Instead I got some Gringotts card that I didn't even want to begin to try to understand the magic behind and multiple titles that I won't bore you with. The plain and simple is that I was very rich, very powerful and had my magic very blocked. I had, of course, gotten that fixed.

In any event, I had made the decision not to hide my intelligence anymore. And I was on a mission. I was going to reinvent myself. I had already been to a magic optician and gotten my eyes fixed. I had gone and gotten my hair trimmed and styled. And I had gone and bought several books. And by several I probably mean at least a hundred or so. I wasn't paying much attention.

"Lana!" A voice called. It wasn't an extremely familiar voice. I whirled around to face whoever had found me. Only I didn't see anyone I expected to possibly see.

Instead, I saw Draco Malfoy with a few other Slytherins.


	2. Rip Him Limb From Limb

**An: So, first i want to give a shout out to bambampizza. first for having a very cool name and second for being my very first reviewer on this story. Thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer that I forgot last time: If i owned HP I wouldnt be typing right now. I would be relaxing and eating.**

 ** _3rd person POV_**

Lana looked up at them with a curious gaze. Why were Slytherins, who had certainly never bothered to talk to her before suddenly talking to her? And why did Malfoy and the dark haired boy look positively ecstatic to see her? This was all very weird but lately weird thxings seemed to happen a lot. That in mind she summoned her courage and walked up to them.

"Guys." She said evenly.

Something clicked in the dark haired boys eyes. "You don't remember.''

"It seems like I don't remember much of anything here lately. What am I supposed to remember? Malfoy?" She addressed him as he was the only one she recognized.

Malfoy seemed to frown and look sad almost instantly. "Well for one that you call me Draco these days."

One of the girls piped up. "Actually you called him Drake."

"Greengrass shut up or I will end you." _Draco_ grumbled.

Lana frowned. "Lets go somewhere private to talk. The walls have ears and they tell the Dark wizard." She said cryptically.

The dark haired boy frowned slightly but then Draco nodded. "Lead the way then Lana."

Lana led them towards Gringotts. What was going on? They entered the bank and she stopped a goblin to request a private room.

They were shown to a private room and Lana sat at the head of the table as she spoke quietly with three goblins.

The Slytherins sat along both sides of the table and watched. Draco and the dark haired boy looked slightly nervous.

A few minutes later when her temper exploded there was good reason for them to be nervous.

"THAT BASTARD DID WHAT?!?!"

Around ten minutes later, Lana sat with tears in her eyes and fire in her heart. "I'm going to kill him. Murder him. Viciously rip him apart limb from limb."

"Lana calm down." The dark haired boy scolded.

"Shut up Blaise!!" She snapped angrily.

"Lana." Blaise responded, warning coloring his tone.

She visibly calmed down and shifted her chair closer to him slightly. "Still wanna kill him." She mumbled. The change in her was obvious.

Blaise smirked slightly. "I know you do. But you can't do that right now."

The others laughed at them.

After speaking to the goblins and getting her memories returned to her Lana now knew what was going on.

She had a bond with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. And they were all friends with Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley twins, and Ginny Weasley.

Add to that little shock that she had joined the Death Eaters. And all was most definitely not as it seemed.


End file.
